Caminos Convergentes
by DammitPym
Summary: AU. ¿Qué pasaría si Thor y Loki se hubiesen conocido en condiciones totalmente distintas? Kid!Thor y Kid/Jotun!Loki fluff con un toque Brodinsons.
1. ¿Y tú quién eres?

**A/N: Bueno pues al final me he animado a hacer este fic, en el que puedo demostrar mi nula aptitud para escribir y un vocabulario muy reducido todo por culpa de la ciencia. LA CIENCIA NO LLEVA A NINGUNA PARTE, en realidad sí_ (a ser una mediocre Jane Foster xdd). _Espero que os guste y aguardo con ansia vuestros reviews y eso, tened en cuenta que soy novata y de ciencias.**

**Antes de todo quiero dejar claro que en esta historia sólo va a haber Brodinsons aka Thor y Loki son amigos/hermanos, no va a incluir ningún romance Thorki ni incesto, hago énfasis en que son niños de unos 10-12 años midgardianos y no buscan nada más que cosas de su edad. No es que esté en contra del Thorki, simplemente no estoy escribiendo una historia sobre ello.**

_Los personajes y to'l rollo pertenecen a Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, causantes del declive de mi vida y las películas están dirigidas por Kenneth Branagh y Alan Taylor, cómplices en la destrucción de mi vida social. He intentado ser original en la historia, sorry._

* * *

Ser hijo de rey no es nada fácil, sino preguntadle al joven Thor. El hijo de Odín se encontraba en uno de esos momentos de su vida en los que se replantearía claramente el cambio de familia. Su padre lo llevaba a todas partes para que el futuro rey de Asgard y los nueve reinos estuviera preparado para recoger el relevo de su predecesor una vez llegara la hora, desde las interminables reuniones con el congreso, hasta entrenarse con los guerreros con más renombre de todo Yggdrasil. Thor estaba saturado, y eso lo notaba su madre, que le había pedido en numerosas ocasiones a su esposo que se replantease eso de preparar a su hijo para el reinado pese a su corta edad. Y es que no quería que perdiera su juventud con temas de suma responsabilidad sólo porque Odín esté empeñado en hacer de él un digno heredero.

Lo positivo de esto, es que el Padre de Todos estaba preparando a su hijo durante tiempos de paz. No se avistaba ninguna amenaza en el horizonte, al menos de carácter bélico, puesto que el cambio de estación se acercaba, y no con muy buenos pronósticos. Todo se debe a que en los confines del Árbol de los Mundos, una agrupación de supernovas está a punto de finalizar su ciclo de vida, estallando y arrastrando todo el material suspendido hacia el otro lado del Universo. Desgraciadamente, en esa trayectoria se halla el planeta gélido de Jotunheim, lo que supondría que vientos muy fríos procedentes de este territorio llegarían a Asgard, trayendo un temporal de invierno nunca visto hasta ahora.

Heimdall, el vigilante de los nueve reinos, avisó a Odín de que si el frío Jotun alcanzara Asgard, estarían anegados un tiempo, y todas las cosechas y los animales expuestos a esta friolera racha, quedarían totalmente calcinados. Ésta alerta se transmitió mediante los pregoneros a todos los habitantes del reino dorado, y mandó a la población a buscar provisiones para el temporal, entre ellas permitiendo la caza de cualquier animal mientras sirva para abastecerse para el invierno.

Pero la familia real no quedaba atrás, no todo eran privilegios para ellos, y esto también servía como lección para Thor, tendría que aprender a cazar cómo buen guerrero que iba a llegar a ser. De este modo, el Padre de Todos decidió llevarse al joven príncipe a Jotunheim, donde se hallan grandes rebaños de bueyes, de los que tienen una piel gruesa que podría ser útil para crear abrigos, además de la carne jugosa que les permitiría pasar ese invierno que les acechaba.

—Padre, ¿qué hacemos aquí, si hace tanto frío? ¿No podríamos haber cazado estos bueyes en Vanaheim?—se quejó el joven Thor, viendo como su padre lo ignoraba totalmente.

—Los bueyes de Jotunheim contienen mucha más carne que cualquier otra bestia de los nueve reinos, créeme que no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por una razón— mustió Odín, no prestando mucha atención a su primogénito.

—Me estoy congelando, ¿podemos parar a descansar? Llevamos horas y horas sin parar de caminar, estoy agotado—siguió protestando, aunque sin mucho efecto. — Padre, se lo ruego por favor, ya no siento mis pies.

—¿Te das cuenta, hijo mío, que así nunca llegarás a ser un rey digno? — Respondió con brusquedad Odín— Desde que hemos bajado a este páramo, nos has parado de despotricar, debería darte vergüenza. ¡Aprende a comportarte como un hombre! —

—¡Pero si aún soy un niño! ¡Deja de tratarme como lo que no soy! — gritó Thor.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…—mustió Odín—…quédate a jugar un rato, a ver si te lo pasas bien.

—Espera, ¿qu-

De pronto, el Padre de Todos se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Thor miraba sus alrededores y se encontró solo, completamente solo, en este páramo helado, sin saber dónde ir. Pese a haber tenido una discusión acalorada con su padre, el frío que le envolvía el cuerpo no había desaparecido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el joven pensó, ¿ahora qué?

—¡Padre, padre! ¡Padre por favor! —gritó inútilmente—Lo siento, por favor ¡Sácame de aquí!.

—¡Heimdall! ¡Abre el Bifröst! — pero se dio cuenta que era sumamente inútil llamarles, estaba solo ante el peligro.

Por otra parte, Thor se confió que su padre no iba a dejarlo ahí eternamente, ni que hubiera hecho algo malo, simplemente se había quejado de las condiciones, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro chico de su edad. Excepto que él no era cualquier otro chico, él iba a ser el futuro rey, y con ello venían nuevas responsabilidades, de entre ellas ser valiente y no dejarse llevar por las condiciones, mantenerse sereno ante la inestabilidad del ambiente, tener la cabeza fría…¡pero no literalmente!

Empezó a cundir el pánico, a vagar sin rumbo. Supuso que encontrar la base del Bifröst en Jotunheim sería la solución a todos sus problemas, una vez allí Heimdall podría escucharlo y traerlo de vuelta, convirtiéndolo en un héroe y demostrando a su padre que sí que es digno de reinar.

De este modo, el hijo de Odín empezó a explorar la zona, y se dio cuenta de que todo era similar a lo anterior y que posiblemente esté dando tumbos. Agradeció tener en esos momentos su espada, al menos de esa manera no moriría de hambre, si se le daba bien cazar, algo que todavía no había puesto en práctica.

* * *

Pese a ser un páramo helado, Jotunheim era un reino habitable, eso sí, sus seres estaban adaptados perfectamente a las condiciones de este planeta. Estos habitantes eran los Jotun, o comúnmente llamados "gigantes del hielo", aunque no todos eran muy altos, y se desconoce el porqué. De entre estos "gigantes" no muy vigorosos, encontramos a Loki, el joven hijo del rey de los Jotun, Laufey. Pero su condición de descendiente de rey no le sirve de mucho, ya que su estatura y aspecto hicieron que su padre tomara la decisión de relegarlo de sus aspiraciones al trono, dejando a su hermanastro y gigante de pura cepa, Byleist como heredero del reino helado.

Esto no era ningún inconveniente para Loki, su vida no es más que una triste historia repleta de dudas acerca de sus orígenes y de decepción. Nunca era el centro de atención, más bien se ocultaba y su padre lo ocultaba, pues no era más que una vergüenza para la sociedad Jotun, un despojo del que su padre se hubiera desecho de él si no fuera porque su hijo, sorprendentemente, era un hábil estratega.

Además de eso, Loki era un hechicero novato, pero sólo porque su manera de asimilar era mediante los libros que encontraba de la gente que se extraviaba en los desiertos nevados del planeta congelado. Claramente, si hubiera tenido un mentor, sería uno de los brujos más poderosos de entre los Aesir y los Vanir. De esta manera, Loki pudo asumir que tal vez su origen sea medio Jotun medio Aesir, en cuestión de magia y altura, puesto que su piel era de un azul eléctrico característico de los gigantes, junto a sus ojos rojos.

Su condición de "bastardo" en la familia real Jotun le obligaba a realizar las tareas más desagradables posibles, dignas de cualquier esclavo o sirviente, pero su habilidad como pescador le concedió el título de "besugo real", apodo que detestaba.

Como cualquier día en su vida, debía acatar las órdenes de su padre e irse a pescar, puesto que un temporal de mucho frío se acercaba a territorio Jotun, y tendrían que prepararse, aunque solo supondría una simple bajada de las temperaturas acompañada de un fuerte viento espacial.

—¡Tú, escoria! ¿Tienes pensado ir al estanque Kröl a pescar algo? —dijo Laufey con un desprecio habitual para el joven Loki— ¿te crees que vamos a sobrevivir al temporal con sopitas hechas por tu madre?

De la madre de Loki no se sabía mucho, ciertamente no la llegó a conocer, así que se podría decir que creció sin figura maternal, puesto que su madrastra Farbauti, no aportaba nada a su vida.

—Eres encantador, esposo mío. —mustió Farbauti mientras tejía un abrigo para su marido— Aunque es cierto Loki, ya podrías ayudar a tus hermanos a abastecer nuestra despensa, que no solo de bueyes nos alimentamos.

— Está bien padre, como desee—añadió Loki.

No le gustaba seguir discutiendo en este ambiente, tenía todas las de perder. Su aspecto le garantía una soledad a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero eso lo trastornaría, por eso siempre le acompañaba un pequeño armiño blanco, al que él llamaba Ural.

El joven se retiró y marchó hacia el estanque, que como es habitual en estas zonas, está congelado, por lo que pescar en esas aguas es tarea complicada que nadie quiere encargarse, pero que calmaba los nervios del muchacho.

En ese mismo instante en el que se disponía a pescar, escuchó unos gritos, cómo de socorro. Lo ideal hubiera sido ignorarlos, tal y como los demás lo ignoran a él, pero tenía que demostrar que Loki no era como los demás gigantes, sino que tenía un buen corazón. Así que Loki decidió esconderse, pero su armiño no tenía tantas ganas.

* * *

Thor seguía buscando su camino, aunque se daba cuenta que gritando no haría más que atraer bestias peligrosas o a los mismísimos gigantes de hielo, pero él quería atraer la atención de Heimdall, así que si no gritaba nunca se enteraría de que está ahí y lo salvaría.

—¡Heimdall abre el puente por favor! —exclamó Thor, ya casi perdiendo la esperanza.

De pronto, miró a su alrededor y observó un pequeño roedor, de color blanco.

—Al menos esta noche no tengo porqué pasar hambre, aunque no creo que sea lo suficiente—pensó, más guiado por su estómago que por su cerebro.

Se dedicó a seguir al muy escurridizo animal, el cual lo llevó hacia un tipo de estanque, en el que había instrumentos de pesca, pero no había nadie vigilándolos, o eso pensaba él. El joven Thor creyó que sería buena idea utilizar estos utensilios y capturar unos cuantos peces para cenar, claro está que primero tendría que saber pescar, algo que su padre no le había enseñado.

—Qué enseñanzas tan útiles me aporta padre si no me deja aprender de nadie, me lo tengo que averiguar todo ¿qué a él nunca le han enseñado nada? —refunfuñó Thor—estoy seguro que el abuelo Bor no era tan duro.

Se aproximó a la cesta de cebos y encontró una pica para perforar el hielo y así poder pescar en agua líquida, parecía fácil, pero no tenía idea alguna de qué cebo usar.

—Yo no emplearía ese cebo—le susurró una voz que venía de detrás suyo—todavía no es temporada de percas.

Thor se dio la vuelta y se asombró al ver al gigante de hielo, estaba asustado pues todas las historias que le contaron de pequeño los narraban como criaturas despiadadas y monstruos desalmados, pero éste era solo un niño y bajito. ¿Qué mal podría hacerle al hijo de Odín?

—Te aconsejo que tocarme y hacerme daño no es una idea muy sensata. —avisó Thor con cautela— no te haré daño si consigues pescar para mí.

—No tengo esa intención, es más, me entretiene verte intentando pescar de esa manera—dijo Loki con aire risueño—veamos cómo lo haces…

—¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Cómo osas hablarme así? —añadió Thor intentando imponer autoridad—no eres más que un simple ¿gigante de hielo? siquiera eres más alto que yo.

—Yo soy Loki, y te aseguro que no pretendo ofenderte, sólo quiero ayudarte, si es lo que deseas…


	2. Consecuencias

**A/N: Woooo! Qué racha llevo subiendo dos capítulos en tan poco tiempo! Bueno, esto será muy raro más adelante, puesto que los exámenes se acercan y una tiene que estudiar u.u**

**Agradecer vuestra paciencia que tenéis conmigo y mi penosa gramática y los reviews, follows y favs, me habéis hecho llorar de verdad.**

**Espero que os guste, creo que se ha quedado un poco cortito, pero sois vosotros los que tenéis que juzgarlo.**

* * *

—¿Loki? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? — cuestionó Thor—Se parece mucho a "loco" .

—Bueno, es un nombre de origen Jotun, digo yo.—contestó Loki de una manera dubitativa—no le he cuestionado a mi padre porqué me llamó así. ¿Y tú no tienes pensado presentarte?

—¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? — preguntó ofendido—pensaba que todos los seres de los nueve reinos sabían quién era...

—Creerme, a mis oídos no ha llegado mucha información procedente de los demás reinos, parece ser que a Jotunheim los pregones pasan desapercibidos—dijo el joven Jotun.

—Está bien. Me llamo Thor, y soy el hijo de Odín, el Padre de Todos—exclamó Thor con orgullo.

Loki palideció, ¿el hijo de Odín?, el futuro heredero del trono de Asgard, ¿aquí en Jotunheim? No sabía cómo tomárselo, puede que fuera una broma, pero la cara del joven Aesir parecía muy convencido de sus orígenes.

—¿El hijo de Odín?—preguntó Loki, incrédulo—¿y qué haces aquí? No creo que Jotunheim sea un lugar idílico para pasar las vacaciones.

—¿Qué te incumbe eso? —contestó Thor de manera arrogante.

—De acuerdo. Sólo me parecía extraño que alguien viniese a Jotunheim por mero placer.—dijo Loki, sabiendo que Thor mentía claramente.

Súbitamente un fuerte viento procedente del norte del planeta azotó sobre nuestros protagonistas. Era muy frío, tanto que estremeció al propio Loki, cuyo cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a las gélidas temperaturas típicas del territorio. Además del congelante ambiente, se impuso una niebla espesa que impedía la visión de los alrededores. En ese mismo momento, Thor se alteró, más de lo normal, puesto que no conocía el territorio y tampoco confiaba mucho en el joven Jotun que acababa de conocer.

—No me gusta nada este temporal, lo más sensato sería buscar cobijo. ¿No crees?—dijo Loki, bastante alterado y nervioso—nunca he visto semejante fenómeno.

—Cierto, aunque no soy el más indicado para guiarte en esta situación—comentó el hijo de Odín mientras fruncía el ceño.

En estas condiciones se sentía totalmente inútil. Cuando salía al bosque con sus amigos Fandral y Volstagg siempre era él el que se encargaba de sacarlos a los tres de las situaciones más peligrosas, desde ataques de huargos hasta emboscadas de los trolls del río Fiord. y todo ello siempre suponía atacar, casi nunca huir de los enemigos, no le gustaba tener que esconderse, sentía que uno pierde el honor, o al menos era lo que le hacía sentir su padre. El cual lo ha abandonado en este páramo, ¿Cómo puede alguien Inculcar a su hijo que huir de los problemas es de cobardes, cuándo él es el primero que lo hace? Pero este no en el momento de cuestionar los actos de su padre y empezar a pensar como un auténtico guerrero para salir de aquí.

—Creo que no muy lejos del lago hay una cueva, no es profunda, pero nos puede ser útil hasta que pase el mal tiempo.—expuso el joven Jotun—Si quieres luego te puedo guiar hacia la plataforma del Bifröst, que creo que es lo que más buscas.

—Te lo agradezco, Loki—añadió Thor con gratitud.

* * *

—¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ?—exclamó Frigga muy iracunda—¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ABANDONAR A TU ÚNICO HIJO EN EL GÉLIDO PLANETA DE JOTUNHEIM EN PLENO TEMPORAL? ¿ESTÁ EN TU SANO JUICIO?

—Controla tu tono, mujer—dijo Odín calmado—Si es cierto que nuestro hijo saca partido de sus lecciones, saldrá con vida.

—¡PERO ES UN NIÑO! ¡Apenas sabe defenderse en las clases de esgrima!—Suplicó la mujer—¿crees que puede sobrevivir en un planeta hostil con temperaturas imposibles y además está en conflicto con tu gobierno? te has ganado el premio a padre del año, sí señor.

—Mis decisiones siempre tienen algún propósito que no tienes porque cuestionar, hablaré con Heimdall y que lo traiga de vuelta, si es lo que deseas—añadió Odín—verás que el niño estará totalmente cambiado y habrá sentado la cabeza.

—Algún día, tus medidas radicales nos llevarán a la desgracia.—dijo Frigga tristemente.

Instantes después, los guardias llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio principal. Heimdall precisaba con urgencia la presencia del Padre de Todos. Sin embargo, tal era la prisa que tenía el guardián de los mundos que él mismo se presentó en la cámara, sin aliento y con dificultad para el habla.

—Heimdall, ¿quién le ha ordenado abandonar su puesto? —preguntó Odín, pero al ver al vigilante, pudo deducir que algo malo pasaba en el Bifröst, puesto que Heimdall nunca se iría de su posición sin motivo alguno.

—Mi señor…el Bifröst…—dijo Heimdall jadeando—…está completamente inutilizable…el temporal ha anegado las bases en todos los demás mundos, así que utilizarlo sería un gasto inútil y desconozco que pasaría si se usara sin ningún receptor de energía.

La mecánica del puente era bastante sencilla, el Observatorio era un generador de energía que la proyectaba hacia el planeta al que se deseaba viajar, en los cuales había una base o receptor que captaba la energía que emanaba del generador y así permitía el paso de la gente. Por otra parte, si ese receptor desaparecía o estaba inutilizable, la energía seguiría proyectándose hacia el planeta, rebotando en la superficie y técnicamente, destrozándola.

Una vez asimilada la información, el Padre de Todos suspiró, se mantuvo sereno y añadió:

— Ahora es cuando mi hijo tiene que demostrar quién es realmente. —

* * *

—Loki ¿realmente sabes hacia dónde vamos? —dijo Thor—empiezo a sentirme como si nos hubiésemos perdido.

—¡Shhh! Vas a lograr que nos oiga alguien…—dijo Loki en voz baja, mientras con una mano tapaba la boca del joven asgardiano—…nunca sabes qué criaturas hay fuera, y menos con está niebla que no permite ver nada.

En ese momento, Thor se dio cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando, aunque más bien no estaba pasando. Loki le había tapado la boca y no se había quemado del frío, ya que técnicamente si un gigante de hielo te toca la piel, se te congela de tal manera que se queda una cicatriz. O al menos eso le habían contado de pequeño.

—¡Hey! ¡No me has quemado! —se sorprendió Thor—¿no se supone que se me tendría que quemar la piel?

—Gritando así vas a conseguir que nos maten—dijo el Jotun— y ya te he dicho que pese a ser de Jotunheim, no guardo mucho parentesco con ellos. No sé porqué no puedo quemar a la gente, al igual que no sé porqué soy bajito.

—Tal vez sea porque no eres un Jotun al completo—añadió Thor con humor—mi primo Darmu tiene el pelo pelirrojo y toda su familia es rubia, dicen que cuando mi tía estaba embarazada, le poseyó un demonio y que por eso es parte demonio.

—Bobadas—mustió Loki.

De pronto el joven Jotun se detuvo, y palpando a ciegas encontró la entrada a la cueva que había comentado. No era muy profunda, tal y como dijo, pero sería suficiente para permanecer a salvo del temporal.

—¡Oh no! No hay madera…—dijo Thor decepcionado—¿Ahora cómo se supone que encenderemos un fuego? Hace frío, además de que no tenemos comida…

—¿Para qué querrías fuego? —preguntó Loki—Comida se puede conseguir, algo habrá dentro de esta cueva.

—¡Olvidaba que eras Jotun, ¿vale?! —se desesperó el joven asgardiano—ufff estoy condenado a pasar frío en esta húmeda cueva hasta que pase el maldito temporal y sólo porque a mi padre le da la gana educarme para ser rey cuando apenas soy adolescente.

—Espera, no gruñas tanto y pensemos—dijo Loki con calma—puedo proporcionarte fuego y madera, siempre que vayas tú a cazar algo.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Por arte de magia? —añadió Thor con un tono irónico—¡eres un maldito Jotun, no sabes hacer nada más que pescar y matar sin remordimientos a cualquier persona que se pierde en estos páramos!

—Cómo ya te he dicho, soy algo más que un Jotun— dijo Loki.

En ese mismo instante, giró la mano y de ésta emanó una luz de un color verde intenso. Con esta mano tocó el suelo y fue como si se iniciara un fuego solo, sin ninguna otra explicación. Thor quedó totalmente asombrado, ¡el fuego ardía con llamas de verdad! No lo podía creer, al final no todo iba a ser tan malo. Loki también se sorprendió, era la primera vez que había realizado un conjuro sobre fuego, y más temiendo que ello le causaría algún daño a su faceta Jotuno, pero eso no fue así, se encontraba bien, algo débil, pero sobretodo, orgulloso.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¿Cccomo? —preguntó Thor incrédulo—¡No sabía que podías hacer magia! ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Sabes hacer algo más?

—Creo que deberías ir a cazar algo para comer—dijo Loki, muy sonrojado—no me gustaría saber que puede pasar si se apaga el fuego.

—¡De acuerdo! Pero luego quiero que me enseñes más de tus trucos—dijo el hijo de Odín entusiasmado—mi madre también sabe hacer magia, ¡Wow! ¡Es fascinante¡ ¿Alguna v—

—¡Para ya! —lo interrumpió Loki— ¡tengo mucha hambre!

—Está bien, está bien— dijo Thor mientras se alejaba hacia las profundidades de la cueva.

* * *

—¿Farbauti, has visto al niño? —preguntó Laufey— hace dos días que se fue a pescar y nada, el tío no aparece por ninguna parte.

— Y yo que sé—mustió desinteresada la giganta— ni que fuera hijo mío. Ya es mayorcito para buscarse la vida.

—Si eso no me preocupa, lo que me importa es la comida que tenía que traer y no está—dijo Laufey—el temporal ya arrecia y los suministros que tenemos son suficientes, pero no dignos de la corte real.

—Padre, si quiere puedo ir a buscarle—añadió Byleist— no andará muy lejos, con lo cobarde que es, seguro que se ha quedado dormido en alguna cueva cerca del lago.

—Cuando vuelva se va a llevar un buen castigo.—dijo Laufey ofendido—Me parece una falta de respeto por su parte que lo tengamos viviendo en estas condiciones y que nos lo pague escabulléndose de las tareas que le mandamos.

—Cómo desee, daré con él. —dijo Byleist inclinando la cabeza.

Y en ese momento, el brutal Jotun salió del palacio real para buscar a su "apreciado" hermano, el cual tendría que acatar las consecuencias de desobedecer al padre equivocado.


End file.
